


Writing Prompts

by KrisWuYiFan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisWuYiFan/pseuds/KrisWuYiFan
Summary: As a babysitter you are putting a young girl to sleep.  She says "Don't worry, there aren't any monsters under the bed.  Daddy keeps them all locked up in the basement.





	Writing Prompts

As a babysitter you are putting a young girl to sleep. She says “Don’t worry, there aren’t any monsters under the bed. Daddy keeps them all locked up in the basement.”

As a babysitter I’ve had various encounters with kids being afraid of the monsters under their beds and in their closets. Usually a little of my special monster spray, water that smells like oregano in a spray bottle, handles everything from furry seven feet tall monsters with horns down to the small slimy monsters covered in numerous beady eyes. The monsters were never real, it was just how kids explained their nightmares and spraying the monsters away always helped bedtime go a little smoother.

I asked Suzie about her monster, expecting a description of something creepy that you could expect to see in a horror or sci-fi movie. Instead she told me “The monsters people like us, except they’re really really bad people. People that hurt little kids like her.” I didn’t know what had happened to her but I remember her parents telling me that she has had some bad things happen to her in the past. She told me she was ready for a bedtime story and feel asleep not even halfway through her favorite book. 

When her parents returned home later that night, I asked about Suzie’s monsters in the basement. Her father reiterated the fact that she has had bad experiences already in life and he simply told her that if any bad people came into the house he would keep them in the basement far away from her. This was obviously a hard topic for them to discuss so i left it at that for now despite my growing curiosity.

A few days later when I was watching Suzie again I noticed something I hadn’t before, she actively avoided going anywhere near the basement door. She would only be in the kitchen for a few moments at a time and never in the half of the kitchen near the door to the basement. Was there actually something scary in the basement or did she simply believe her dad’s story so much that she wouldn’t even go near the door?

That night I tucked Suzie into bed, read her a story, and decided I would look in the basement to ease my curiosity. I didn’t think there would be any harm in taking a quick peek. I waited about half an hour after Suzie fell asleep to avoid the possibility of her waking up to come see the door to her monsters open. 

Thankfully the door was unlocked, I slowly opened the door and descended down the stairs. To my surprise there was a second door at the bottom of the stairs. On the door there were pictures of various men with names, addresses, jobs, and descriptive information below each of them. Pedophiles. Those were the men in the pictures. Men convicted of child rape, molestation, and pronography, The bad thign that happened to Suzie, she must have been hurt by a man like these. My curiosity curbed, having decided that these pictures were Suzie monsters, I turned to walk back upstairs. But then I hear a noise coming from behind the door. At first I can’t tell what the nose it but then it starts to sound like someone moaning in pain,

I try to open the door and though it sticks a bit, its unlocked and i get through. It's so dark that i can't see anything. Fumbling my hand around on the wall, i find a light switch and flip it on. I don’t the source of the sound but i notice a desk covered in newspaper clippings. I look at a few of the clippings and notice a trend, they are all about cases of cild molestation and suspected pedophiles. “Helpp me…” It’s low and groany but it's definitely a help me. But where is it coming from? There’s no one here. Just a desk, a chest in the back corner, and a few chairs scattered around. “Helpp me…” The chest! There’s someone in the chest asking for help. But why?

Slowly i make my way over to the chest, still holding one of the newspaper clippings and open it carefully. I look from the man in the chest to the newspaper clipping in my hand and back again. It's him, the man is him, the guy in the chest is same as the guy in the newspaper suspected of creating child pornography. I scramble to grab my phone and dial 911. 

When the police arrive they tell me the man I found was being tried for production of child pornography and got out on bail but has been missing for a week. Suzie’s father had been taking justice into his own hands to persecute those suspected of sexually abusing children. Suzie’s monsters weren’t monsters in the normal sense, they were the monsters of our community. Her father decided to protect his daughter and other children from these monsters and ended up going to jail for it. He would still do it again if he had the chance, just as most fathers probably would if their young daughter had been preyed upon these monsters.


End file.
